


Long nights, sleepless days

by herosterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although werewolves so no STI's, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serious Come Kink not even kidding, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herosterek/pseuds/herosterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you even pull out from last night?" Stiles asks, remembers Derek fucking into him teasingly, edging him to the brink of orgasm so many times that when he finally did allow Stiles to come, it was with the slightest roll of Derek's thumb gliding through the precome leaking from the head of his cock. Stiles twists his head to look at Derek, but his back is kept flush against Derek's chest when the arm around his waist drapes over his chest, only managing to turn himself enough to look at the ceiling. </p><p>"No," Derek replies, shifts again, still getting harder inside of Stiles, his thick shaft dragging against Stiles' already sensitive rim, makes his breath catch.</p><p>"But - <em>god</em>, wow, that feels - wait, didn't you <em>knot</em> me the second time around?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long nights, sleepless days

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I wrote porn. Morning sex just because :D  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. This feels like it's super dirty and I think I need to cleanse my brain. Welp. Enjoy.

It's the rumbling of something deep and guttural that wakes Stiles. He blinks slowly into his surroundings, blearily notices that it's his bedroom, cast in shadows highlighted by what looks like considerably early morning light leaking through the gaps of his blinds. Ass o'clock, then. Waking up this early should be illegal because he is not awake enough to deal with whatever wants to eat him. Go figure that this is the same time the growling starts up again. Instinctively tries to roll off the bed but the heavy weight of an arm curling around his waist seems to have other plans, tugging him even closer to where he's pressed up against someone's body.

Then there's huffing like he's the one doing bad, which is totally uncalled for; Stiles already resents himself at still not being used to death trying to catch him at all times of the day. He should really have opening times for that sort of thing. A sign that says 'Accepting monsters between midday and midnight. Consult within for appointments concerning all other times'. At least then he'd get some semblance of warning before these sort of things happened.

Stiles hisses when what he thinks is stubble scrapes over his shoulder, like his skin's been rubbed red raw. Is that even a thing? Could he be nuzzled to death? Ishe being nuzzled to death right now? He tries to squirm away because his skin is starting to get really sensitive where the guy is rubbing against him, but for lack of effort or perhaps due to the fact that the arm pinning him down pulls him closer _again_ , his attempt only settles to make his lower half shimmy backwards in the process and - _oh,_  that's definitely a dick in his ass. If anyone asks Stiles does not yelp a little when he clenches down at the shock, then proceeds to gasp a little, because _dic_ _k. In his_ _ass_. A breathless moan follows his own, straight into his ear, then a laugh that Stiles would recognise anywhere.

Derek, then, the fucker, not some hideous monster trying to devour him in his sleep,  _yet again_. Hot puffs of breath tickle at the hairs on his nape, slides over the skin of his sweaty neck; the problems of having a boyfriend as your personal werewolf bed furnace. Were-furnace? Wolf-heater? Lycan-blanket? Not the point. Stiles winces when Derek shifts, Derek's cock definitely getting to at least half hard as he moves around. Apparently he seems to think that his stupid werewolf dick belongs inside of Stiles or something. 

"Don't move," Derek says, his voice sleep rough and unfairly sexy.

" _Fucker_ ," Stiles grumbles, elbows somewhere in Derek's direction until he hears a satisfying  _oof._

The realisation hits him astonishingly, how the fact that there is a half hard cock buried in his ass and how it wasn't the first thing Stiles noticed when he woke. A content growling starts up behind him and Stiles rolls his eyes as the sensation of wet tongue starts laving over the skin of his shoulder, like an apology, but also not like an apology because Stiles knows there's intent behind the licking. There's always intent behind licking, and if anyone knew that, Stiles would be the one to know that - god knows how many things he's chewed and sucked and licked - like it was something else on his tongue, something heavier, hotter. Stiles squirms again, getting hard himself.

"I said don't move," Derek says again, with a big huff this time, and then continues his licking. Stiles glares at his bedside lamp like it's the most offensive thing in the world. His skin is on fire with every single sweep of Derek's tongue hot over his skin, before the gentle press of lips trails from his shoulder and up his neck to behind his ear and Derek's stubble nuzzles there instead.  _Scent marking_ , his mind supplies, although the act is familiar enough now that Derek does it all the time.

"Did you even pull out from last night?" Stiles asks, remembers Derek fucking into him teasingly, edging him to the brink of orgasm so many times that when he finally did allow Stiles to come, it was with the slightest roll of Derek's thumb gliding through the precome leaking from the head of his cock. Stiles twists his head to look at Derek, but his back is kept flush against Derek's chest when the arm around his waist drapes over his chest, only managing to turn himself enough to look at the ceiling. 

"No," Derek replies, shifts again, still getting harder inside of Stiles, his thick shaft dragging against Stiles' already sensitive rim, makes his breath catch.

"But - _god_ , wow, that feels - wait, didn't you  _knot_ me the second time around?" 

Derek's answer to this is to trail his hand down over Stiles' flank, missing his cock, no doubt on purpose where it's standing just outside of the blankets draping their waists, hard, flushed and dripping down onto the bedsheets. He guides his fingers to between Stiles' legs where he and Derek are joined together, thumbing at Stiles' rim before slipping it along side his cock. Stiles lets out a stuttered noise that probably isn't even human, his body accommodating to the stretch even though he knows that he took even more than this last night.

It still makes him feel so full, so wide, especially with Derek definitely really, _really_ hard now. Derek's thrusting with his thumb, twisting in and out slowly with short jabs that have Stiles pushing back onto Derek's cock and finger. Derek then kicks the blankets down with one leg until they slip off the end of the bed, exposing the cool air to where Stiles is being filled, makes him shiver at the contrast in temperature. Stiles has no doubt Derek is watching his own finger slip in and out of his ass. It makes him blush, stupidly, knowing he's being watched so intensely, even as it makes him gasp with every movement. 

"Still loose," Derek mumbles, and Stiles thinks Derek is more saying it to himself than as an actual reply, "still so _wet,_ Stiles." 

"F-fuck, Derek," Stiles says, sounds like more of a plea to his ears, "you aren't allowed to just  _say_ that so easily."

He feels Derek's breath come closer again, thumb slipping out and reaching back up to turn and cup Stiles' face for a kiss as Derek lazily thrusts inside of him. The angle of the kiss is awkward and Stiles knows his neck his going to start to twinge soon so he scoots away a little. Derek's cock slips out for a moment and Stiles feels come trickling out of himself, turns quickly to face Derek who's annoyingly beautiful green-hazel, freaking indescribable eyes are blown wide open, lips parted a little but somehow smirking at the same time like he's pleased.

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek that's really half-hearted at best, knows he's starting to wet the bed with the mess of Derek's come slipping from his ass and over his thigh. Derek doesn't seem to care anyway, brings him in for a kiss that Stiles moans into, mouth opening up as Derek licks into him, tongue soft yet insistent, while his teeth are sharp and teasing as they bite against Stiles' lips. A hand skates over his lower back and slips over the curve of his ass, and Derek puts two fingers inside of him at once, pushing the come back inside with an obscene squelch. 

"Bastard," Stiles tells Derek between kisses. Derek, probably in retaliation, presses against his prostate and Stiles thrusts forward, makes their cocks brush together. The friction against Derek is so sudden and shocking that Stiles shouts, nearly comes just from Derek's insistent fingers still sliding in and out, scissoring him open, but still trying to keep all the come inside. Derek grins, honest to god grins. It's like looking at the fucking sun.

"You love me," Derek teases.

Stiles smiles to himself then because there is no doubt in Derek's voice when says it, no hint of a question in there, just pure banter, like he knows it's true. It really is.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever, Sour - _fuck -_ Sourwolf."

Derek smiles again, this time softer, before he removes his fingers and brings them to Stiles' mouth. The taste is a little sour when he swirls his tongue around Derek's big fingers, which should be disgusting because it's day old come, but he groans around Derek anyway. They get removed with a pop, and Stiles smashes their mouths in a heated kiss, this time his own tongue delving into the wet heat of Derek's mouth first, before sucking on Derek's lips until they're a bruised red that probably match his own.

Stiles breathes out once he pulls away, knows his voice is wrecked when he pleas, "Derek, come on, _fuck_ , get inside me."

Derek groans, mutters a curse under his breath before lifting Stiles' outside leg over his hip and moving forward enough that his cock slicks through and brushes under Stiles' balls, shallowly thrusting through the come wetting his perineum. Stiles spreads his legs wider by lifting his knee up to rest over Derek's flank, the head of Derek's cock catching over his rim, but not sinking inside of him. 

"You like that, Stiles? Want my cock in you, filling you up again? I can't knot you again, it'll hurt you too much, but I'll make you feel so full Stiles, I promise. You're already so full of my come from yesterday that you won't even be able to feel it when I shoot inside of you again. Won't feel anything except you being stretched on my cock." Derek chest  _rumbles_  against where it's touching Stiles' own, barely any room between them as his cock continues to thrust between Stiles' cleft, quickly becoming slicker and slicker as more comes leaks from inside of Stiles. Figures that Derek is only a talker in the bedroom and monosyllabic anywhere else. The universe has to be balanced somehow. Not that Stiles is complaining, as he drops his head on Derek's shoulder, releasing a choked off moan at his words as Derek breathes harshly into his ear. The head of Derek's cock pops in then, before coming out, Stiles feels himself clench at the loss. 

" _Derek,_ fuck me."

"What do you want, Stiles, tell me. Tell me what you need," he hears, words ragged in his ears as Derek stills, like he won't continue until Stiles has told him, chest heaving like he's having such a hard time controlling _himself_ to actually stop. Derek's hand cards through Stiles' sweat damp hair, gripping it enough to bare his neck to the side so Derek can suck on it, like he needs to focus on anything other than not thrusting, not filling Stiles up with his goddamn thick cock that Stiles wanted inside of him like last week.

"I want you, Derek. Want you to fill me up," Stiles moans, blushes from his own words at how wrecked and filthy he sounds. Derek moves up the column of his neck to his pulse point with open-mouthed kisses, then sucks on the the skin there where Stiles can feel his heart throbbing, until Stiles' hips stutter forward again. "Come on, Der. _N_ _eed_ _you_. Need you inside of me. Need your come again. Don't care if I'm full already I can take more."

Derek growls again, and in a flash Stiles is on his back, knees bent back so his hole is exposed. He's lying on a wet patch which has to be Derek's come but Stiles doesn't care at all. Derek's tongue starts lapping at him, like he loves the taste of his own come because it's been inside of Stiles, carries Stiles' scent with it now, tastes  _better_. And Stiles honest to god whines because he thought he was going to get fucked at that very moment but Derek's tongue is just pushing in and out of him, making him even wetter, sloppier and messier.

There has got to be come on Derek's stubble by now too, and Stiles verifies this when Derek leans over him, white globs sticking over his chin and nose. Stiles breathes out a loud _fuck_ when he feels Derek line up the blunt head of his cock with Stiles' ass and squeezes it past the muscle of his already open hole. He's slick enough that Derek bottoms out all the way in one thrust, and Stiles feels so full, _so, so full_ , Derek's cock teasing and tugging and pressing against every nerve in and along and inside of him he throws his head backward to hit the mattress because it just  _feels so good._ _  
_

" _Stiles,_ " Derek puffs out, like he's just been in a fucking marathon - heh,  _fucking_ marathon, they'll have to try it one day - and leans down to bury his face in Stiles' neck, making lazy thrusts in and out, barely leaving an inch before thrusting forward again like he never wants to leave Stiles' ass ever again. Hell,  _Stiles_ doesn't want Derek to leave his ass ever again. "I know I said you were loose before, but, _shit_ , you're so tight, feels so good to be in you. So full of my come, want to just take you apart." Stiles lets him, holds himself open as Derek's slides his cock in and out faster, harder, hitting against his prostate again and again so that he's breathless each time Derek glides over that spot inside of him.

"Fuck, I can't last, Derek. Come on, touch me, please."

Derek wraps a hand around his cock and all it takes is two tugs until Stiles is coming in spurts that hit his chin and splatter all over his chest and stomach. Derek growls and his nostrils flare, eyes flickering electric blue. He sets a brutal pace now, like he's newly determined, while Stiles just lies there and takes and takes until Derek grunts, comes almost silently, mouth parted in an _oh_  shape before he slumps down on top of Stiles. The room is filled with nothing but panting breaths for a moment, until Derek starts laving at Stiles' neck again, licking the come off his skin.

"Ugh, gross. I feel so gross."

Derek leans back up, smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"You have a serious come kink," Stiles says, stretching and arching his back, muscles feeling stiff. 

"I having a serious  _you_ kink," Derek replies. Stiles gapes.

"That- that is actually the sweetest thing you've ever said, you big old romantic."

"Shut up, Stiles. Too early. Sleep," he grunts, flopping back on top of Stiles. 

"And we're back to monosyllabic Derek. Glad to have you back buddy. Also Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to pull out?"

Derek huffs like everything in the world has offended him, but he doesn't reply, somehow shifts them until they're spooning again but with Derek _still_ inside of him. 

" _Dude._ "

"Don't call me dude.  _Sleep._ " 

Stiles wrinkles his nose, sighs when Derek kisses the back of his neck a couple of times, his hand smoothing over the skin of Stiles' stomach, practically purring into Stiles' ear.

"Fucking werewolves," Stiles mutters.

Derek chuckles, "Next time, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, I hope you enjoyed, 'cause I certainly did writing it, heh. My [tumblr](http://herosterek.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi. If you think I need to tag anything else lemme know! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
